Total Drama Naruto
by Nichelle12
Summary: Out of boredom Naruto, Sakura, and Sai come up with the idea to start a reality show with Kakashi as the host. The contestants consist of the Konoah 9 as well as surprise guests Sasuke and Karin. Chaos and of course Drama ensue. hints of some pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Let me start of by saying this is my first attempt at fan fiction and I wanted to practicing my writing so criticism is welcome. Some of the challenges may be similar to the ones in TDI, since this is my 1st story I wasn't sure how to start. This isn't set in a particular time period but I imagine them as they were in Shippuden since Sai and Karin are in this. I do not own Naruto or the Total Drama series and I hope I didn't make any characters to OOC. There are hints of some pairing- sorry if you don't like them. I also apologize for blabbing on, enjoy the story (I hope).**

* * *

"Man I'm bored, believe it!" Naruto frowned while eating his bowl of Ramen. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do about it," she sniped.

"Well, you and I could…" Naruto started before getting punched out his seat.

"Not even if I was bored!" Sakura yelled while wiping her hand off and continuing her meal. Naruto sniffed as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hmm," Sai mumbled, making a small observation. "It would seem that this bored feeling has struck all of Konoha." Naruto gave Sai his usual WTF look while Sakura looked around.

"It's true," she stated in shock. "There haven't been many missions for us lately, and we've got nothing but training to keep occupied."

"Then maybe we should try something different," Sai said picking up a book. "According to this novel 'reality television' has entertained the mass for years."

"Ya know, you're right!" Naruto yelled jumping back to his feet. "We can make our own reality series."

"And we can make the other teams contestants," Sakura added joining in.

"Yes and I'll be the host," someone called out from behind.

"Alright and you'll be the- Huh!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison. Kakashi smiled (although no one could really tell) and walked out from the shadows.

"If you're going to create a good reality tv show you're going to need an intelligent and handsome host, and well I just finished my latest book with nothing to do, so there's no need to beg I'll just do it," he said in one breath, and after a full minute of empty staring Naruto and Sakura agreed to let Kakashi host their show.

A few hours later

"Hmph, why are we all here forehead girl," Ino snapped irritated by the suddenness of this "secret meeting". Sakura glared back.

"Well, _Ino pig,_" Sakura replied. "We're all her to end our boredom and be contestants on…"

"Total Drama Naruto!" Kakashi called once again coming out of no where.

* * *

Well that ends the first chapter of TDN Sorry it's so short, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, it should be much longer. I still don't own Naruto or the Total Drama series enjoy. **

* * *

Ino began airing her grievances on the name while Gaara gave a skeptical look towards the shows "host (well to the best of ability considering he has no eyebrows to raise). "Not to sound rude or anything," he started. "But I've kind of got a village to run. I don't have time to play games."

Naruto smiled and said, "It's alright Gaara we've got someone taking care of that." Gaara frowned but before he could respond negatively he was interrupted by Might Gai who jumped out of a large cake behind Kakashi.

"Forget responsibility for the next few weeks because your mission now is to compete in TDN," he exclaimed.

"Gai sensei," Rocklee cried. "What a youthful entrance."

"Why thanks Lee," Gai said patting his young students back.

"Oh brother," Tenten sighed shaking head while Neji attempted to ignore his teammate and sensei all together.

"Now it's time to divide into teams" Kakashi stated getting back on track.

"Aren't we already dived into teams?" Kiba asked while scratching his head.

"True," Kakashi said. "This is exactly why we have to split some of you up." Hinata squirmed upon hearing that.

"I-I'm not sure if I-I can even c-compete," Hinata stuttered. Kiba then gave her a pat on the head.

"Don't worry Hinata, if we're on the same team I'll help you," he whispered encouragingly. Hinata responded with a weak smile.

"Well in that case Hinata you're on team Shuriken and Kiba your on team Jinchuriki," Kakashi called out.

"Hey!" Kiba whined.

"Alright fine," Kakashi chuckled. "You can also have Akamaru on your side- you'll count as one player. Kiba frowned but walked toward the tree with the label for his team with Akamaru close behind. Hinata sniffed but did the same for her side.

"Cheer up Hinata!" Might Gai grinned showing off his teeth. "The rest of your team shall consist of Naruto (which caused Hinata to blush), Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Sasuke (wow a lot of s names), and Choji." The teens chosen then made their way towards Hinata. "And for you Kiba we have the sand siblings, Matsuri, Ino, Rocklee, Karin, and Shikamaru." Ino's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the teams.

"No fair!" she cried. "How come forehead girl gets all the hotties?"

"That's not true," Matsuri said as Sakura stuck her tongue out. "She doesn't have Gaara." Ino frowned, she didn't wish to insult Gaara for safety reasons, however she did not agrees with Matsuri one bit.

"Hey Matsuri, keep your little crush to yourself," Ino said to the now blushing brunette.

"I agree with Ino," Karin put in. "That cotton candy head better stay away from my man!" Ino in turn began to tear up.

"That's it mission or not I can't stand this!" Ino yelled out to the heavens as she stormed off.

"Did I mention that the winner gets to be the Hokage for a week," Kakashi said slyly. Ino stopped dead in her tracks. Immediately anyone else planning to leave rethought their actions. The thought of being Hokage appealed greatly to everyone, even to Gaara (who in turn would end up with two villages). _All that power, _Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto all thought, _what could I do as Hokage for a week…_

* * *

_Ino's Imagination_

_"Hey forehead girl, once your done doing all my paper work and the chores, make me something tasty that's low in fat," Ino smirked. "After all I'm on a diet."_

_"Yes miss," Sakura said meekly as she bowed and left the room. _

_"Choji, Shika get in here now!" she yelled._

_"Yes goddess," they replied in unison. _

_"Choji from now on you are on a diet!" she ordered pointing at the now whimpering larger boy, Then turning to Shikamaru she said, "Shika once I'm done ranting you and I are going shopping (with you money of course) and you get to carry all the bags." Both frowned at each other, but left silently as Ino giggled in satisfaction._

* * *

_Hinata's Imagination_

_"As and self proclaimed Hyuga head," Hinata proclaimed without a single stutter. "I hereby banish anyone who ever underestimated my abilities." Shizune nodded._

_"All done Ms. Hyuga, would you like me to let your boyfriend in?" Shizune asked. Hinata's face lit up and she nodded vigorously. _

_"Hey Hinata!" her boyfriend called running into the office. _

_"Naruto!" she squealed running into his arms._

_"Although I'm a little jealous you became Hokage first, I love ya babe," he said dipping her for a kiss._

_

* * *

_

_Shikamaru's Imagination_

_"Sir I'm here to report that all troublesome duties such as paperwork and taking care of Konoha's poor and old are finished," A women in a skin tight secretary outfit said while putting papers on his desk._

_"Thank you Ino," Shikamaru smiled only really half awake. "And look its only noon and you've already used up your 22 word limit for today." Ino nodded and pantomimed zipping her lips closed._

_"Shikamaru," Choji said running frantically into the room. "Your mother is very upset, she wishes to negotiate you 5 words a day limit." Shikamaru rolled his eyes._

_"Tell her request denied," he said lazily as he pressed his button which caused both Choji and Ino to fall through the floor. Shizune gulped._

_"Nap time sir?" she squeaked. Shikamaru nodded, now he could get used to this._

* * *

_Naruto's Imagination_

_"Alright everyone!" Naruto called out to the village. "Today is national Ramen/ worship the Jinchuriki day, believe it!" Everyone in the crowd immediately went wild; some even foamed at the mouth._

_"Oh Naruto," Sakura said wearing a nurse uniform. "You've made Konoha a much better place." And with that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_"Aw, thanks Sakura," Naruto blushed. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of my best friend and future best man at our wedding, Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and fist bumped Naruto._

_"Um Naruto," Hinata blushed as he turned to see a bunch of familiar Kunoichi._

_"Would you sign…?" Ino continued._

_"…Our shurikens!" Tenten finished holding a bunch in one arm. _

_"Sure," Naruto replied grinning. _

* * *

_Yeah, _they all thought, _that's the life…_

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. The next chapter will actually show the 1st competition. Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took awhile- I'm just being lazy since schools put. Plus working at my dads during the day leaves me tired in the afternoon. However that's enough about me here's chapter three… (Hmmmm, unintentional rhyme).**

* * *

"Alright, I guess we'll compete," Ino agreed at last as the other nodded their approval. Might Gai smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Great then lets get started on the 1st challenge!" he yelled. Kakashi gave a nod in agreement. The ninjas then made their way up towards a mountain and stopped off at a huge cliff that looked over a large lake.

"Your first challenge will involve a mind of steel," Kakashi began. "Each team is going to have to build a hot tub. The only way to get parts for the hot tub is to make a daring jump from the top of this cliff and into the safety target below…blind folded!" Hinata immediately panicked.

"Isn't that d-d-dangerous!" she squeaked.

"Yeah no offense Kakashi, I know were ninja but jumping while being blind folded, that's crazy," Kiba agreed.

"Well," Kakashi continued. "If you don't want to do it you risk being sent home, losing parts from your hot tub and the humiliation of wearing this Tobi mask, but no pressure."

"I'm not a chicken, so I'm defiantly gonna do it and in turn become hokage for a-," Naruto started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it, however I'm also _not _a chicken _and _you might not win," Kiba interrupted irritated Naruto frowned.

"Oh please a minute ago you were shaking like a leaf," Naruto shot back.

"I was only concerned about the dangers, sorry if that's the mark of a loser."

"He who hesitates loses the battle."

"Yeah and he who's an idiot doesn't fair to well either."

"Then I guess you're out of luck since your both."

"You moron hesitation isn't a qual-,"Kiba began before Hinata tugged his arm.

"P-please stop th-this fighting K-Kiba, you two should get along, besides Naruto's" she stuttered before stopping and blushing.

"Well I'm sorry Hinata, but seeing as Naruto isn't on my team I feel no need to be touchy feely with him," Kiba muttered coldly. Hinata was somewhat taken aback by his behavior, but Ino beat her to the punch.

"Yes well Hinata isn't on our team either!" Ino said grabbing him in by the ear. "So stop conversing with the ENIMIES!" With that she dragged him to the Jinchuruki side of the cliff.

"Now that that's resolved!" Gai said jumping in front of the camera. "Who's going to jump first?"

* * *

Tsunade smiled, she loved watching reality television, and watching it all happen live was even better. "Bets on who's jumping first?" she asked Shizune who sat comfortably next to her.

"Well," Shizune said scrunching her nose. "I'm going to say Naruto, he seemed really enthusiastic." Tsunade smiled.

"While that is true," she stated. "I believe Kiba also looked really into the competition. I say he'll go first."

"Well we'll soon see mam," Shizune said focusing her attention back onto the screen.

* * *

"I'll go first!" Naruto shouted before Kiba even blinked (causing Tsunade to throw the TV out the window).

"Step right up then," Gai gestured. Naruto put the blind fold on, took a deep breath, and then jumped of the ledge. Both Sakura and Hinata immediately ran to the ledge to see what happened.

"I'm okay everyone!" Naruto shouted up to the others as he reached the shore and got the first hot tub piece. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief while Hinata blushed and whispered a congratulations. Kiba growled.

"Alright, my turn," he called. Then without thinking he quickly threw his blind fold on and jumped off the cliff completely off balance with Akamaru close behind. Hinata and Shino (in fear of their friend's safety and sanity) ran toward the ledge to see what happened. Hinata gasped in horror upon what she saw while Shino raised an eyebrow. Akamaru had thankfully landed in the safety target however Kiba landed right in the target right down the middle causing to hit a very uncomfortable place for a guy. He then proceeded to fall into the water and get pursued by a shark.

"Ooh," Kakashi commented peering down into the water beside Hinata. "Well I'm sure he'll be fine." Hinata gave him a look of pure shock as Kakashi asked who wanted to go next.

"I think I-I'll j-just t-take the T-Tobi mask," Hinata yelped grabbing one and running toward the beach.

"Any one else?" Kakashi asked meeting with blank stares.

"Oh I'll just go next," Sakura said. Soon one by one everyone dove into the water with the exception of Shino (because of his bugs) and Sai (because he wanted to test his team's reactions).

"Well you've been holding out for a while now why don't you just jump," Temari said told Ino who stood next to her with her arms crossed.

"Fashionably challenged first," Ino replied smiling sweetly.

"Actually it's bimbos before beauty so why don't you go first," Temari smirked.

"How about you both stop being so troublesome and just jump together," Shikamaru suggested. Both Temari and Ino stopped bickering and turned toward the lazy genius who was now regretting his words. He frowned as the two exchanged a look of pure evil and within the next to seconds the lazy ninja found himself being blind folded and thrown over the cliff by two very quote on quote "troublesome women". He then proceeded to muttering dozens of curse word under his breath upon arriving on the beach greeted by laughter. As soon as the area was clear both girls to Shikamaru's advice and jumped together.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter three. If you have any idea's for original challenges or who you want me to vote off feel free to mention it. I'll try to get chapters out faster so no one get's bored of the story. Review please…**


End file.
